A new enemy: Itachi
by kabutoshizune1
Summary: What happens when Orochimaru's loyal right hand man falls in love with a normal human? Kabuto falling in love, Ya right give me a break. What happens when Itachi gets put under some one else's control? Please review. Sorry I remixed this.


Four months after the death of Orochimaru the Village Hidden in the Sound, a.k.a the Hidden Sound Village, got lead by Orochimaru's right-hand man, Kabuto, do to a vote and won by a landslide.

The sound and leaf became friends. The non-ninjas that helped get rid of Orochimaru became ninjas very quickly. Village of their choice.

Marissa became a leaf, Jacci became a mist shortly later going rouge, and Ashley and I became sound. Itachi was welcomed to the village a couple times. All of which he spent with Marissa.

Of coarse the friends could see each other anytime. After the final blow the sand, sound, and leaf all headed back to their villages.

When Kabuto wasn't around Ashley and I would fight over him secretly. Nether of us won though. So we would just switch one day her, the next day me.

We keep trying to see which one he liked best. Though I think he was confused the first day Ashley tried flirting with him.

Eventually I told Ashley that Kabuto didn't know she liked him and that it was sort of creeping him out when she flirted with him. So she finally told Kabuto she liked him and he was a bit confused because we look so much alike he thought we were twins.

Then Ashley and I told Kabuto that we weren't twins and he understood that we are friends that look like twins and that both have a crush on him.

Meanwhile Jacci meet with Haku and Zabuza. Shortly after they asked many times and Zabuza finally gave in.

Marissa traveled with Itachi and Kisame. Marissa meet the Akastki and helped them out.

Ashley and I got taught by Kabuto. Mostly tijutsu. He also taught us a little medical. Just incase we wanted to become medical ninja.

Ashley and I heard that Jacci was coming so we got permission from Kabuto to see her and Marissa. When we met Jacci asked Haku and Zabuza to let us talk for a bit. They did.

I asked Marissa, "Where's Itachi?"

She said, "I don't know. He and Kisame were gone when I woke up. I headed over here shortly after. Itachi has been acting strange lately. I think it's because they're not use to traveling with a girl."

Jacci said, "Same with Haku and Zabuza. But they haven't been acting strange lately."

Marissa said, "Well it's only Itachi. Kisame is weird as ever, if not less."

I asked, "You don't think… Never mind it's stupid."

They asked, "What?"

I said, "You don't think Orochimaru was able to switch bodies? What if he switched with Itachi?"

Marissa said, "Impossible he was o.k. a week ago."

I said, "It might take a couple weeks like it did in the comic. If I were you I'd keep a close watch on him."

She said, "Maybe I should."

Haku and Zabuza came over and Haku said, "We need to leave before nightfall."

Jacci said, "O.k. Bye!" They left. Itachi and Kisame came over and Itachi said, "We'd better go as well."

They left.

Ashley and I took off when something stopped us. A strange voice said, "This is why missions are carried out in groups of three, UN. You're just sitting ducks. Probably with little experience, un."

Another voice said, "Sound ninja at that."

I looked at Ashley for an answer. She reminded me Kabuto told us to run at the sight of danger. I nodded at Ashley and she nodded back. We ran in opposite directions.

Some one grabbed my arm I turned around and it was Kabuto. He said, "We need to get Ashley and get out of here quick."

I found her.

Kabuto, Ashley and I took off knowing Kabuto could have taken them on easily. As soon as I heard their voices again I looked up at Kabuto he hadn't heard. I yelled, "Kabuto, Ashley they're following us!"

Kabuto said, "Get to safety! I'll take care of them."

He finally heard. So Ashley and I took off.

Half an hour later we heard a rumble in the bushes we were near. Knowing that if they fought Kabuto they'd be weak. We grabbed out the kunai that Kabuto had given us.

It was. But as soon as he got out of the bushes he passed out. We went to look for Kabuto. We didn't have to look far. Although Ashley and I fought a lot over him we both went to help him.

I said, "Man to almost take Kabuto out they had to be strong."

We used the medical jutsus he taught us to use. Ashley said, "It's a good thing you taught us these medical jutsus, huh Kabuto?"

He said, "Yah."

We could tell he was doing all he could to stay awake. I said, "Kabuto. Two choices. It's up to you. One we both work together to take you back to the sound village wail you're resting or two we all camp here for the night."

He said, "If I had to chose I'd chose one. Both ways either one is risky."

We rested and Kabuto eventually fell asleep. With me on his left and Ashley on his right we headed back to the sound village. We got back before sunset.

We set Kabuto in his room and went to our own rooms. Mine right across from Ashley's. When I woke up I did my normal routine. I showered, dressed, brushed my hair, eat, brushed my teeth, and put my shoes on before I went out side for an hour.

When I came in I went to see Ashley. When I saw her she was frantic. I asked, "What's wrong?"

She said, "Kabuto is gone."

I said, "What!?!? Please tell me this is a joke."

She said, "No. I waited for hours. I finally checked his room. He wasn't there. I checked every room, corridor, and hallway I could find. I should have told you someone was following us last night."

I said, "Did you think I was going to wake Kabuto up in the state he was in?"

She said, "You're not mad at me are you?"

I said, "No but right now we have to focus on finding Kabuto before the whole village falls apart."

She said, "But for that we need a mission, signed by Kabuto or someone up there, if we don't want to go rouge. If they find out the whole village will find out and fall apart."

We got a mission. As soon as we left Ashley got a feeling in her gut that was all we had to go on. We walked for about 2 hours before we stopped to rest. Ashley said, "We're getting close."

After that we walked for about ½ an hour when we stopped there was a cave.

Ashley said, "He's in there."

We tried to get in when we heard what sounded like Marissa. In the cave!!!

The voice said, "Kabuto? What the…"

Then a voice that was familiar sounded like Itachi it said, "There is someone out there 2 people. Will you deal with them?"

The first voice said, "Ok Ita-"

The second person must have gave her a look. She said, "Oh, ok."

We knew it was the Akatski's hide out and that it was Marissa and Itachi.

Marissa came out and said, "Ashley, Gretchen? I didn't expect you here."

We asked, "Have you seen Kabuto? He was gone this morning."

She said, "I don't know how but he's in here. I'll get him."

We could tell that it wasn't really Marissa.

She turned and left. I said, "That isn't Marissa."

Ashley said, "Tell me about it. At least we know where Kabuto is."

Marissa came back and said, "You know I can't carry him myself."

So we helped her. When Kabuto came to he said, "I haven't been out long, have I?"

We said, "Longer than you think."

I said, "You've been out about 30 minutes shy of 1 day."

We told him what happened.

He said, "So you found me by trusting your instincts?"

Ashley said, "Yah, sort of."

She started to blush. I heard something and made up an excuse to see what it was. I said, "I'll just leave you two alone for a bit."

I left to where I heard the noise. I came to an enclosure and a voice behind me said, "You're more of a ninja than I thought, UN."

I grabbed a kunai and turned around. The person was fast. When I was completely turned around no one was there.

I quickly dodged the kunai they through at me before it hit me. It would have hit my arm leaving me defenseless. The voice said, "I don't want to fight. Trust me."

I said, "Trust someone that could kill me in one shot? Trust an unknown stranger? Trust someone that-"

The voice cut me off by saying, "If I was going to kill you don't you think I would have by now, UN? Huh."

I asked, "Fine point taken. But answer me this. You said, 'You're more a ninja than I thought.' How so?"

I got no reply. I wanted to keep him talking. Besides Kabuto and my friends that was probably the only thing that could save my life. I asked, "Then have you been watching me?"

I still got no reply.

As I turned to find Kabuto and Ashley I thought, _Oh no. I'm lost_.

I sat down for about five minutes before the voice said, "Lost are you, un?"

I stood up so quick. It continued, "Sorry I didn't catch what you were saying."

I asked, "You said, 'You're more a ninja than I thought.' How so? Have you been spying on me? "

The voice said, "No, no. I haven't been spying on you, UN. I just thought you had excellent reflexes witch you proved me right."

I asked, "What's your name?"

He said, "What's yours, UN?"

I said, "You said you don't want to fight so forget about your name."

I mumbled under my breath, "I just need help out of here."

The voice said, "I also thought you were smart. Let's see how right I'm with that, UN. When you came in you did a half turn to see if I was behind you, correct?"

I said, "Yes."

He continued, "Then you tuned one and a half more times when you discovered you were lost, right, UN."

I said, "Yah, so. What's you point? ... Wait one and two halves are two full so I head this way."

The voice said, "Took you longer than I expected but yes, UN. You name?"

I said, "Gretchen." and took off.

When I told Kabuto and Ashley what had happened Kabuto said, "Do you even know who he was?"

I said, "No but the voice sounded familiar."

Kabuto said, "That took guts to trust an unknown enemy. Even if they say they won't hurt or kill you."

I said, "I know, but the voice was familiar."

It took a while for me to remember. I said, "I remember that voice from last night."

Kabuto said, "But one escaped there were two but one got away. I got the other one."

I asked, "Other one?"

He said, "Yah, two guys one looked like a girl with blonde hair, that's the one that got away, the other one had red hair."

We looked relived until I asked, "Wait did they have… the akastki cloak?"

He said, "I think so."

I asked, "Then who was the one in the bushes?"

Kabuto said, "There was only two. The one I caught and the one that got away."

Ashley said, "It wasn't Deidara's voice I heard last night..."

continued, "It was Itachi's."

Ashley asked, "How can we be sure you're Gretchen?"

I said, "Kabuto watch in the direction I leave in."

He said, "Ok but I don't know how that will prove anything."

I used Morris Code and used it saying, "You're name is Kabuto Yakushi and Kimimaro alls you Kabuto sensay."

When I got back Kabuto said, "That's her alright."

Ashley said, "How do I know?"

I whispered in her ear, "You like Kabuto as much if not more than me."

She said, "Ok that's her."

I said, "One and only."

I asked, "Are you sure it was Itachi's voice you heard last night?"

She said, "Sure as I am serious."

I asked, "On a scale of one to ten how sure are you?"

She said, "About a nine."

I knew she wouldn't lie or even joke on the subject. I took a deep breath and said, "Ok."

Kabuto asked, "Wait do still like Itachi?"

I said, "Not really. I just want to make sure Marissa's safe. If it was Itachi then we need to tell her. But are you sure it was him? Ashley? Where did she go? She was just here."

Ashley came over and said, "Sorry I left, un. I heard something over there, un."

I yelled, "Kabuto. Look out that's not Ashley."

Kabuto looked at me and said, "What do you mean?"

I said, "Ashley doesn't say 'un' at the end of every sentence. But Deidara does." He asked, "Deidara who?"

I said, "Deidara of the Akastki."

Kabuto asked, "Wait you don't think that Ashley got taken by the akastki, do you?"

I said, "Is there another explanation? Come on we have to hurry and find her. But Kabuto don't you think it's weird that the akastki went after you and Ashley but not me? Not yet at least."

Kabuto said, "You're probably their next target so keep an eye out. Look out."

I looked behind me and here came a kunai. I told Kabuto, "Thanks a lot."

He said, "You're welcome but let's hurry to find Ashley."

I said, "Ok." And we took off.

We found Ashley unconscious and tied up. Kabuto kept watch and I untied Ashley. We started to take her back to the sound village when Kabuto said, "That was too easy."

Then a voice said, "You're outnumbered if I were you I'd just give up, UN."

I asked, "So how many are surrounding us?"

Deidara said, "Let's see all the akastki."

I said, "What about Marissa?"

Deidara said, "We talked Itachi in to tricking her, UN. She's being token care of by Itachi."

I asked, "So not all the akastki is here. That gives us a little help. We don't have to fight the sharingan except for…"

Tobi said, "What am I chopped liver?"

I continued, "Except for Tobi."

Tobi said, "That's better."

Kabuto said, "I'll take Konan, all six Pains, Kisame, and Deidara. You take Tobi, Sasori, Zetzu, and Hidan."

I said, "Ok."

Then all the akastki members there said, "Fine."

No sooner than I took down one another attacked then the one I took down got right back up. Kabuto on the other hand was having no trouble.

I thought a plan to wear them down. I had all four coming from different directions and Kabuto saw. I jumped at the last second and they couldn't pull out of the run in time and ran in to each other. The hit knocked Zetzu, Hidan, and Sasori out. Tobi said, "Nice try."

I said, "Great now I have to fight you. How did you get out?"

Tobi said, "Hello sharingan."

I looked over at Kabuto. Kisame, Deidara, and all six pains were out cold. I yelled at him, "Kabuto switch me opponents?"

He said, "Sure why not. Oh and just to tell you she has no weak spots or as far as I can tell no weakness at all."

I said, "Let's just see about that."

I lead her into an opining I knew had water. I said, "You followed right into my trap."

Konan asked, "How?"

I said, "Here I got the advantage over you. I know you weakness. It's… WATER." We fought and she ended up with me on the ground to far away from the water.

I thought it as over till Kabuto came. Konan and I were worn out but not as much as Kabuto. Kabuto said, "The sharingan is really hard to beat."

We both looked at him. I thought, _Wait it was keeping Konan busy_. Konan asked, "How did you take them all down?"

Ashley came over saying, "What the? I came to and Kisame, Deidara, all six pains, Sasori, Zetzu, and Hidan were out old. I head this was and there's Tobi. Only two I didn't see was Konan and Itachi. Now I know where Konan is but where's Itachi?"

I said, "He's not here by what Deidara said he's taking care of Marissa."

She said, "Oh. What the? Kabuto what happened to you."

He said, "I took out Tobi, all six Pains, Kisame and Deidara."

And she helped Kabuto. I said, "A little help here."

After they helped me Konan fell to the ground knocked out.

We turned around and saw Gaara, Kankuro, Nicole, and Temari. They looked around and Nicole asked, "Did the three of you just take down the entire akastki?"

I said, "Not entirely. Itachi wasn't with them. Will you help us take these guys back to their hideout?"

Nicole looked at Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari and they agreed.

About ten minutes after they helped us they took off. As we started to walk away a voice said, "What the. You three took out all the akastki except Itachi?"

We turned around and there was Marissa and Itachi. She said, "Wait Ashley, Gretchen, Kabuto did you take them out?"

Ashley said, "I only helped with Konan."

I said, "I helped with Konan, Sasori, Zetzu, and Hidan."

Kabuto said, "I helped with Konan and took out all six Pains, Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi by myself."

Itachi looked at Kabuto and asked, "You took out Tobi?"

Kabuto said, "Yah. Why?"

Itachi said, "Tobi is Madara Uchiha. One of the founders of the leaf."

Kabuto said, "I just knocked out one of the leaf village's founders?"

We all said, "Yah."

I said, "An akastki, an Uchiha, a founder, and some one that almost got the title of first Hokage."

Kabuto asked me, "How do you know so much?"

I said, "I've done my research. Just because Marissa may travel with the akastki but she's rouge so I wanted to know the history behind the leaf village just in case. Plus I already knew a little so I wanted to know a little more."

Marissa looked at me and said, "Ha ha funny. I can take care of myself. At least most of the time."

She looked at Itachi and he didn't notice. I started shaking my head and she asked, "What?"

I said, "You know what."

Marissa and I all started to laugh.

Marissa had stopped looking at Itachi so he and Kabuto were clueless. Then they both said, "Girls, can't live with them can't live with out them."

Then we all started to laugh.

Then Marissa looked at the other akastki and asked, "How did you get them all here?"

I said, "Oh, guess who we saw."

She asked, "Who?"

I said, "Garra, Kankuro, Temari, and Nicole. They helped us."

She asked, "Really?"

I said, Yah."

Kabuto said, "We better head back to the sound village. Who knows what damage the ninja have caused without me there. Who took my place while I was gone, anyway? Because I told them if I went missing to put Ashley in charge. But if the some thing happened to her to put Gretchen. So if both of you are here than who's in charge?"

Ashley and I looked at each other and said, "Yorio."

Kabuto said, "Then let's hurry."

Ashley and I said, "Good-Bye."

Then the three of us took off.

When we got back to the sound village we were amazed nothing had happened, at least not yet. The further in we got the better the village got, until we came to Orochimaru's old hide out, now Kabuto's. The moment we walked inside we knew something was wrong. I told Kabuto, "I hear voices."

He listened then he heard them. He said, "Stay here I'm going to check things out."

We said, "Then we're coming with you."

He said, "What kind of leader would I be to send you two in, no offence, but you're not skilled enough."

I said, "Kabuto, it looks like some of the traps have already been activated."

He said, "Ok, you can come. But the moment I tell you to turn back, turn back." We said, "Ok."

We took off and sure enough half way down at a fork in the corridor the right hand side's traps had been activated. Kabuto looked at me and asked, 'How did you these were activated?"

I said, "It's creepy but I had a flash of going down the corridor and the traps being activated. I don't know how. It just happened."

We heard someone say, "Get out of this village."

We went toward the voices and when we came to where the voice came from a door was opened. It was the door to the main room. A little ways away Kabuto said, "Stay here while I check things out."

Another voice said, "Why should we leave. I mean what are you going to do? Who's going to stop … You can come out who ever you are."

Kabuto started to walk out. I whispered, "Kabuto. Let me go they only think there is one back here. It will give you the element of surprise."

He looked at me and whispered, "Ok, but be careful. There are about five of them."

I walked out and Yorio said, "Gretchen what are you doing here?"

The other guys said, "Huh, a girl with little experience is going to save you? Get her Meme."

Just then what sounded like a fight started, two people said, "What are you two doing here."

It took a while to figure out what was going on until I heard a poof. I looked around, I was the only one that heard. Then the two that had spoken brought in Kabuto and Ashley.

Yorio looked at me and saw that I was scared. The leader said, "What have we here? Two more, Oh, but these ones seem strong."

The two that just came in looked at me and one said, "Huh what's wrong sad because we took these two out. Or do you crush on the boy?"

I said, "No, but the girl is my best friend, PRATICLY MY SISTER."

I got Meme away from me and charged at the other two which dropped Ashley and Kabuto.

Just then I turned around to go after them did I relies that I had not only knocked out Meme but when she fell, some one pushed her out of the way of a kunai on the floor.

When she landed she landed on the boss knocking him unconscious. He fell on some one and then they fell on some one and so on until the two left were the two that had just entered.

The two stated to back away and Yorio stared to stand up. I went after the other two. Then I cornered one and that one stopped at a wall and said, "Gezz, Gretchen."

I said noticing the voice, "Ashley but how? Oh, that poof was a shadow clone. So that must be…"

I looked at the other one, "Kabuto."

It said, "Nope, guess again."

I recognized the voice and then said, "Lisa."

She said, "How did you know?"

I said, "Your voice gave it away."

She said, "Oh. I have to go, bye."

I said, "Bye."

She took off.

I looked at Kabuto and said, "He's not a clone is he?"

A voice behind me said, "Actually he is a clone."

I turned around and it was Kabuto.

He continued, "I was going to have the element of surprise but you went mad when they brought out the clones and kicked their butts yourself. But the most shocking part was when Ashley asked, "Or do you crush on the boy" and you said, "No but the girl is my friend" like you really don't like me."

I said, "Well Ashley is my friend and I've known her longer when they came in and I thought that they took her out I forgot everything else and just let my anger take control, which isn't like me at all."

I remembered something and asked, "Did anyone else feel like it wasn't the right Itachi with Marissa?"

Ashley said, "Now that you mention it, yah."

Just then there was a knock and we went to check it out.

It was Marissa and she asked, "Have you seen Itachi? For some reason he keeps disappearing."

There was a rustle in the bushes be hind her. She turned around and said, "Never mind, here he is."

Kabuto told us to go inside but it was too late, Itachi was up to his knees in blood. Marissa and Ashley dragged me inside where we could hear them talk. Kabuto asked, "What happened?"

Itachi didn't answer. Kabuto asked again, and this time Itachi said, "I don't know all I remember is coming here to get Marissa and getting stopped by some of you ninjas."

Marissa went out, and then she and Itachi took off.

Kabuto came in and looked at me and smiled. He looked at Ashley and asked her, "Hemiphobic?" She nodded. I started to calm down a bit and said, "Only a little bit."

He chuckled. There was another knock on the door so I went and got it. It was Marissa again.

She said, "I just remembered why I came over here in the first place. The Akastki got a pool table want to come over?"

I said, "Sure."

We took off. Not long after Itachi found us and asked, "Why are they coming?" Marissa replied simply, "I invited them."

When we got to the hideout there was obviously something wrong. We all hurried in. When we got inside we saw no one else besides Meme. I said, "Meme, right?"

She replied, "Glad to be remembered. I never caught your name, but it doesn't matter we have plenty of time for hellos. Right Itachi?"

We all looked at him puzzled. He looked at her the same way. She continued, "All those blank spots in your memory. You had no control. I did."

Something about the way she talked, this time strangely, reminded me of Orochimaru. Then Itachi blacked out, or so it seemed.

Marissa charged at Meme, but Itachi got in the way. He had no control and knocked Marissa out. Meme said, "Too bad. I wanted this to be easy. Oh well, I guess we could play a game."

I said, "What do you mean? What kind of game? What is at risk?"

She continued, "Winner gets Itachi and their lives. You get three chances to break my ties. That means that each one of you gets one plan. If you plan fails you die. If not you win. If the first plan works no one dies. Ok?"

We had no choice, but to agree. She said, "Go."

I got the fist plan and told Ashley and Kabuto. I said, "Kabuto you take care of Marissa, Ashley, you and I will take care of Meme."

Ashley asked, "But what if Itachi gets in our way?"

I said, "Let me take care of that."

We put the plan into action.

Meme smiled and said, "Plan one…"

Itachi did get in the way so I tackled him so Ashley could continue. Ashley punched meme and knocked her down. I said, "Success."

When Meme hit the ground she looked knocked out. When Marissa came to, not long after, she ran over to Itachi. I got off of him and he looked around with a puzzled look.

Itachi said, "It happened again, huh?"

Marissa smiled. Some time in all our chatting, Meme escaped. Marissa said, "Don't worry Itachi. They seemed to have token care of…"

She looked around and said, "Where's Meme?"

She was gone. There was no need to worry. We had plenty of time in the future to figure that out.


End file.
